The present invention relates to an apparatus for drying hair, and in particular, a hair dryer with a light source.
Drying the hair of a person or an animal, in particular a large animal, in a dimly lit area poses a variety of difficulties, including over-drying or under-drying of the hair. Light bulbs and other external illumination methods are frequently inadequate for proper work area visualization for a variety of reasons, including the light being cumbersome or insufficient to adequately light the hair being dried. Professionals or others drying hair may also use brushes or other tools to add body or curls to the hair as it is drying. When the work area and the hair being dried are insufficiently illuminated, inefficiencies in drying exist because the condition of the hair cannot be readily ascertained.